


Consequences

by PhantomWriterAnon



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Children, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fights, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury Recovery, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Paralysis, Permanent Injury, Post Mpreg, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriterAnon/pseuds/PhantomWriterAnon
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple, in-and-out, search and rescue mission. Perfect for the prime-time debut of legacy hero, Rosalie Brooks - daughter of legendary Barnaby Brooks Jr. and his now-retired partner, Wild Tiger. And who better to usher her into the world of herodom but the legend himself?And then the bomb went off, and a simple search and rescue mission turned into a fight for their lives. Barnaby is forced to make a decision that could cost himeverything, Kotetsu is reminded of how much he hates hospital waiting rooms, and Ivan ends up... babysitting?





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Rosalie's NEXT ability is 'sonic boom', referred to here as 'supersonic'. Basically, she has the ability to manipulate sound waves to pack an epic punch.

“Kaede? Where are you?” Barnaby’s tone is laced with concern as he delves further into Sternbild General… or rather, what _remained_ of Sternbild General, after a bomb had almost leveled the hospital an hour earlier.

“Barn…a…by?” That’s definitely her voice, but her words are disrupted by so much static its near impossible to make out what she’s trying to say. “Su…pp…ort… blocking the… in…jur…ed… Barnaby?”

He smacks the side of his helmet a few times, attempting to get the communicator to cooperate. No such luck. “Kaede, are _you_ injured?” He asks. After a few moments of static, he tries again, a bit more forcefully, “Are you hurt, Kaede?”

“Ro…sal…ie… can’t find… separated before the…” There is a sudden, loud _crash_ , followed by Kaede’s panicked scream.

Something in the blond’s chest tightened painfully at the mention of his other daughter, “What happened to your sister?”

Silence. Then, “He…lp… Barn…a…by.”

The communicator is deadly silent. Barnaby feels like he’s been kicked in the stomach – this was supposed to be a simple search and rescue mission, to save the few members of the hospital staff and the patients who were trapped inside of the building with a live bomb. By the time the first hero had arrived on the scene, there’d been a half hour left before the detonation. It should’ve been plenty of time to get in and get out, with minimal risk to everyone involved.

In other words, the perfect assignment for the debut of a new hero, who was the daughter of the legendary Barnaby Brooks Jr. and his former partner, now retired, Wild Tiger.

As it turned out, the bomb could _also_ be detonated with a dead man’s switch. Even if the terrorist had long since left the scene, he’d apparently been keeping a close eye on the proceedings on Hero TV and had opted for the nuclear route when it appeared that his plans would not come to fruition. The resulting explosion had caused Barnaby to lose track of not just one, but _both_ of his kids, and now one, or possibly both, were wounded.

God, he really is getting too old for this shit.

He wanders further into the building, at a loss for where to search first. The ground is alight beneath his feet, flames licking at his boots as he tentatively makes his way forward. The building is an absolute disaster zone, with everything from bits of ceiling tile to full-size support beams thundering down around him like rain. Worry cuts through him like a surgeon trying to remove his kidney with a butter knife, and for a moment he allows himself to think that this would’ve been better if he’d just retired with Kotetsu eight years earlier.

That is when the rational half of his brain kicks in and tells him that he’d be sitting on the couch next to the old geezer, eyes glued to the television screen and mind in an uproar over the fact that their daughters were trapped in a collapsed building and there wasn’t a damn thing that either of them could do about it. He might be nearing the end of his prime, but he was still a hero damn it. And he wasn’t about to just let this terrorist take away two of the most important people in his life.

“Darling.” That was Nathan’s voice, clear as day. “I’ve got a visual on the girls. Kaede looks okay, but Rosie…”

“What’s going on with my daughter?” Barnaby bites back. He isn’t in the mood for games. There’s still another twenty minutes before he can activate his powers again, and he’s pretty sure she doesn’t have that long.

His suspicions are confirmed by the soft, “One of the support beams caught fire and came down on her legs.” A soft sigh, “I don’t think I can move it on my own.”

“Where the hell is Blue Rose?” It seemed like every time the woman’s ice-based powers would be particularly _useful_ , she up and disappeared.

A cranky voice came over the communicator, “ _Some of us_ are trying to keep the entire building from caving in, thank you!” A particularly loud _crash_ could be heard in the distance, “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this place topside.”

“Bison?” He hates the desperate twinge his voice has taken, but he can’t seem to make his legs move any faster.

“Negative.” Keith says, “He’s evacuating the last of the hospital staff. He won’t make it… not in time…”

The entire building seems to _shake_ and he hears Blue Rose curse under her breath as she attempts to contain the damage. Barnaby is climbing up a small mountain of rubble toward a hole in the ceiling that will take him to the third floor, the site of the original explosion and the last spot he’d seen Kaede and Rosalie. The integrity of the building at this level is questionable at best, but he takes off running, regardless. They’re running out of time.

A pain-filled scream tears through the communicator, and Barnaby’s heart sinks. “Is there anything you can do about those flames? A fire extinguisher, a bucket of mop water, _anything_..?”

“Extinguisher… won’t work o…n…” Kaede’s voice floats back over the communicator. “Floor collapsed… no wa..ter…” She says.

“You’ve got maybe another five minutes before the floor caves in, darling.” Nathan offers, “Maybe less with the way those tremors have rocked the building.”

“D-Daddy…” There is a wet cough, and Barnaby can only assume she’s coughing up a mouthful of blood.

“Don’t try to talk, Rosalie. Just stay put – I’m almost there.” Barnaby turns the corner – he can smell the thick plumes of black smoke before he can see them, and knows he’s getting close.

He makes it down the hall just in time to see Fire Emblem save Kaede from plummeting two floors to the ground as a significant part of the floor collapsed in. Kaede is shaking badly – it’s hard to remember that she’d only had a handful of calls before this, and up until now they’d been handling her with kid gloves. This is the first time she’d ever been on a mission that had gone sour.

Once Kaede has gotten herself back under control, she brushes a hand over the burnt metal of Barnaby’s suit in order to duplicate his Hundred Power. Even if he still has another five minutes before he can activate it himself, it will help. They really don’t have five minutes to wait around for him to re-boot, if Kaede’s near-brush with death was any indication.

As Kaede, Barnaby, and Fire Emblem line up along the support beam, Barnaby can’t help but draw in a pained breath. The beam is not along Rosalie’s legs, as Emblem had originally reported – rather, it sits low on her back, right at the base of her spine. Her legs are twisted awkwardly and he’s suddenly afraid to move her. What if she had broken vertebrae, or damage to her spinal cord? Moving her could be absolutely disastrous.

The ground seems to quake beneath their feet, and it soon becomes apparent that _not_ moving her could be even worse.

“On the count of three.” Barnaby says, and each of his companions nods. “One, two… _three_.” The beam is heavier than any of them initially realized, and even with their combined effort it barely budges.

“Ah… _ouch_ …” The slight movement has Rosalie flinching back in pain, and Barnaby thinks this is what heartbreak feels like.

“It’s no use.” Kaede says miserably. She’s bearing the brunt of the load, and even she’s only managed to lift the beam about half an inch off Rosie’s back. “She’s going to have to use her power -,”

Barnaby shakes his head, “No. That’s not even an option. If she uses her power in such a contained environment, she’ll blow us all to kingdom come.” Tears are streaking down the young teen’s face and all he can think about is how he’s failed her.

It isn’t like Kaede to contradict anything that Barnaby says, but today is not an ordinary day. “Not necessarily. If she aims down and blows out the floor underneath her, we might just have enough time to hold the beam back -,”

“Or we all plummet two stories and land in an ever-growing cesspool of flames and ice. Yes, wonderful idea.”

Nathan cuts in, “The floor is going to collapse one way or another, blondie. If it falls and she’s still trapped, your daughter is as good as dead.”

Barnaby looks down at his daughter, blue eyes fixating on the thin trail of blood and saliva spilling from the corner of her mouth. Her crown of chocolate curls is matted with blood, and her own blue eyes are hazed over with pain. She’s whimpering, and he cannot begin to imagine the pain coursing through her lithe body. He’s remembering when the doctor set her on his chest just minutes after she was born, how beautiful she was… how he’d do anything for her, _anything_.

“Rosalie…” he swallows hard, his mind made up. “Use supersonic.”

She places her bloody, trembling hand on the floor, and a visible pulse of sound rocks the very foundation of the building. There is a sharp _crack_ , and Barnaby barely has time to question what he’s done before she’s swallowed into the blackness of the inferno below.


End file.
